backloggeryfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro: Year of the Dragon
Spyro: Year of the Dragon is the final installment of the classic Spyro trilogy for the PlayStation.' '''In addition to featuring more of the open world gameplay players craved, this installment let you control four of Spyro's friends, in addition to Spyro's dragonfly Sparx. Everyone's Year of the Dragon celebration is interrupted when the magician Bianca took all of the dragon eggs in the Dragon World. She scattered most around the Forgotten Worlds and gave some to the Sorceress, who wants to use them to reasons unknown. Now it's up to Spyro to enter the Forgotten Worlds, defeat the sorceress, and take back the dragon eggs. Meanwhile, resident jungle cat Hunter seems to have fallen for Bianca. The game was originally released in 2000, which is the real Year of the Dragon. However, due to the game being rushed for this date, a few bugs found their way into the final product, most of them involving the music. A corrected version was released in 2001 under the Greatest Hits label. The fixed version was also released on PlayStation Network Completion Requirements * Collect every single gem in the normal stages. * Collect 119 dragon eggs. * Once the regular 100% is acquired, you will gain access to the Super Bonus Round, where the last couple of gems and the 120th egg are acquired. * Collect every Skill Point. Like the second game, some may consider these "achievements". Missables There is one ''very fatal bug in the original release where if you enter Mushroom Speedway, exit without collecting the second dragon egg (winning the race), then return, you will be unable to retrieve the egg, even if you complete the race in 1st place. The only way to avoid this is to complete the entire level on one go. If you are unsure if your copy is glitched, listen to the music. If Mushroom Speedway plays this track, your copy is the early version, and you are at risk of missing this egg. If it plays this track, you are playing the Greatest Hits version, and you have nothing to worry about. Completion Tips The game has a dynamic difficulty system that changes up enemy patterns depending on how well you're doing. If you are doing poorly, it's possible for some ninjas in Fireworks Factory to not appear, denying you from collecting their gems. If this is the case, and you are unable to make the difficulty high enough on your own, you can increase the difficulty with a cheat code. Pause the game and enter O, R1, O, L1, O, R2, O, L2, and O. While most cheat codes will cause debates on whether a game is truly "completed" or not, nobody will complain if you are using this cheat code to fix this bug. After every boss, talk to Zoe the fairy outside each transportation device to enter Sparx's stages. Completing these will give you new powers, including a special command that lets Sparx point to any missing gems by holding down all shoulder buttons. Category:Games Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:PlayStation Category:Playstation Network